


Summer Breezes V

by chinae



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinae/pseuds/chinae
Summary: Hide and Seek.





	Summer Breezes V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Summer Breezes V

## Summer Breezes V

#### by Erika

Summer Breezes.   
Protecting Adam.   
Author: Erika  
Feedback:   
Pairing: Highlander/X-files   
Rating: Slash m/m   
Summary: Hide and Seek. 

Disclaimer: X-files belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox Production. Highlander and its characters belong to TPTB at Panzer/Davis and their associated companies. 

Beta: Pollyanna, aside from her Cruella persona affectionately referred to as Peppermint Patty. :) 

  1. Ghosts. 
  2. Identity Confirmed. 
  3. Stakeouts. 
  4. Running on Empty. 
  5. Protecting Adam. 



Website: http://www.geocities.com/carlajanep/Erika/EEpart00.html 

* * *

Walter lay still on the bed, beside Adam, cautiously watching the gun Krycek had pointed at him. He stared into Krycek's cold green eyes, wishing desperately he could reach for his own weapon but he had left it on the night table in his bedroom. Somehow, he would have to get through to the other man that this wasn't what it appeared to be. 

Krycek moved over to Adam's side of the bed, his gun still pointed at Walter. The younger man shifted in his sleep, his head rolled to rest on Walter's shoulder, his hand moved up and slid across the other man's chest. Seeing this, Krycek leaned forward and gently caressed Adam's cheek. Walter waited, holding his breath. 

"Lexi," Adam mumbled in his sleep. The caress continued and ever so slowly Adam opened his eyes. He smiled at Walter, it was only when he noticed the other man's sombre expression and how he kept staring at something behind them that Adam turned around. 

Catching sight of Krycek, Adam quickly got up, bounced slightly off the bed, all the while ignoring the gun pointed at them. 

"Alex," Adam said, throwing his arms around Krycek. 

"Imp." Krycek smiled, dropping his gun to his side, kissing Adam breathlessly. "I could have killed you," he warned him half heartrendingly. 

"Naw, I'm too valuable," Adam informed him between kisses. "God, I missed you. Walter lets me cheat in chess. He even ate my food." 

"You poisoned him?" Krycek asked, a smile hovering over his lips. 

"Yeah." Adam confided sheepishly. 

"He survived the experience," Krycek said, slightly disappointed as he glanced back at Skinner. 

"Scully nursed him back to health," Adam told him as he sat on the foot of the bed. "We had tea." 

"Skinner," Krycek growled, " I said no visitors." 

Walter just stared as the two lovers reconnected, Krycek listening patiently to Adam's ramblings, his hand resting on top of the other man's boxers. "I bought you back a present. It's in the living room," Krycek gently caressed Adam's hair. "We'll join you 

In a little while. I need to speak with Skinner, alone," he emphasized. 

"Krycek," Adam warned, glancing at both men. 

"Trust me." Adam raised his eyebrow. "I won't hurt a hair on his head." 

"Gee I wonder why that doesn't makes me feel any better," Adam said sarcastically as he stood up. 

"Five minutes," Krycek told him. 

"You can kill him in five seconds. I don't think so," Adam denied him the request. 

"Adam," Krycek growled in warning losing his patience. 

"Alright. Three minutes, but be warned I'll check him for bruises." He paused suddenly, smiled and then leered in Skinner's direction. "Every inch of him." Shoving his hands in his pockets, whistling slightly, Adam left the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him. 

Krycek waited and counted to ten, he then turned to Skinner. "What part of 'he's mine not yours' did you not get?" 

"Krycek," Skinner tried to explain. 

"Look, I don't have time for this right now, but you needn't worry, we will be continuing this discussion at a later date." 

It was then that Skinner noticed how tired Krycek appeared. There was a dark hue around his eyes, like he had had many sleepless nights. 

"There is a leak in your department. We only have an hour to get Adam to a safe house. Everyone still thinks I'm in Paris, so they won't expect us to disappear tonight." 

"A leak?" 

"Mulder's been babbling, again, and this time it reached the wrong ears," Krycek sighed deeply. "What else is new? They'll attack probably within the hour. We don't have much time to spare. Get dressed, I'll wait for you in the art room." Krycek then spun around and left him alone in the bedroom. 

Well at least he was still alive Walter thought, wondering what other information Krycek had failed to mention. 

* * *

In the art room he found Krycek and Adam whispering urgently. Both men were dressed in black, carrying back packs, wearing long, dark leather jackets, a pair of black sunglasses hung on the lapel of their silk shirts. Krycek handed him a fake passport, money, a cell phone and car keys. 

"Make your way downstairs, leave by the back door. There is a black sedan parked there. You'll find a map, the instructions are written in hieroglyphs, Adam should be able to translate. That should buy us enough time. Wait for me at the next destination. If you don't hear from me in the next two hours, assume I'm dead and take Adam to the next safe house. Keep moving and don't look back." 

"Krycek," Adam protested his hand rested on Alex's arm. 

"I'll leave by the front door. I'll draw fire and lead them away from both of you." 

"But ..." 

"No time for arguments. We discussed this before, Adam." 

"I know. Damn you, I know." 

Krycek kissed him harshly. "Go. Don't worry about me. I have been told I have nine lives." 

"And they all belong to me," Adam informed him passionately. "Anything happens to you, I'll ..." Adam stopped, his jaw clenched. He looked down to the ground. 

"What?" Krycek asked curiously. 

Adam took a deep breath, raising hazel eyes which had suddenly turned stony. The innocence and vulnerability usually reflected there were now gone. 

"Death," was all he said. 

"Avenge me, lover," Krycek whispered, deeply touched. 

"With blood that flows red and green," Adam promised. 

Skinner meanwhile could not believe what was happening, Adam promising to become a cold-blooded killer and Krycek revelling in it. 

"Okay, synchronize watches. Everyone ready? Let's go." They went their separate ways, Krycek leaving alone, Walter and Adam following behind going in the opposite direction, down the emergency elevator that led them directly the garage, the waiting sedan and to safety. 

* * *

Six hours later. 

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Walter asked for the umpteenth time. 

"It's a great hideout. They serve really good food and if you tip them well, they will do your laundry for you." 

"Adam," Walter said impatiently. 

Adam just sighed. "Okay, so the Hilton may not be your idea of a great hideout, but think about it. Right now everyone is looking for us in shady, rat infested hotels and instead we are here." He spread his arms wide. "Warm, comfy and safe." 

"I'm not sure about this, Adam. I don't think this is what Krycek had in mind." 

"Look, he didn't show up at the destination spot. We'll stay here the night, give him time to catch up with us and come morning, if it makes you feel any better, no more Hilton. Shady cockroach infested motels here we come." 

"Adam." Walter looked with concern as Adam again paced the room. "Krycek is one of the best. If anyone, ANYONE, could get out of a difficult situation, it's him." 

"I know, but all it takes is one bullet ... just one." Adam stopped pacing and looked out the window. "I like him." He smiled at Walter. "I trust him." He laughed half-heartedly. "I can't lose him," he said as his voice turned serious. "Consortium be damned. I can't keep losing people in my life." 

Adam walked over to Walter, and stood right in front of him. He raised his hand and traced along Walter's jaw, fingertips lingering along the other man's lips. "So many times I have found what I wanted in my life only to lose it. So many things lost. So many years ..." 

"Adam?" Walter asked staring into sad pain filled eyes. 

"I've been greedy of late, wanting, needing things that no longer belong to me." Adam reached to kiss Walter, gently. Once done he stepped back. "You are an addiction, my drug of choice." He shook his head. 

"Sorry." Another sad smile. "Memories." He sighed. "You're right. Half-hour, then we will leave. May Lexi forgive me." 

* * *

Next day. 

They had already changed cars three times. They had taken turns driving, leaving New York city behind and making their way along the coast, having just crossed the border in Maine, entering New Brunswick heading toward Moncton. From there they would take a small plane to Miquelon, the small French island off the coast of Newfoundland. Adam owned property in the area and was well-known to the locals. It was a safe place for them to rest, gather their strength, and make plans. 

Also should any stranger approach the area, they would quickly hear of it through the grapevine of this close-knit community. And, if they needed to escape, they could always rent a private fishing boat to the mainland and catch a plane to Europe. 

Walter watched as Adam slept soundly on the seat next to him. After leaving the Hilton they hardly had time to exchange words, both of them concentrating on the road ahead. 

"Lexi," Adam murmured in his sleep. 

Something must have gone wrong for Krycek not to have contacted them. Walter checked the cell phone. Right now they were out of range from any form of communication. Adam again shifted in his sleep. This time he moved his head to the side and opened his eyes to glance at Walter. 

"How long 'till we are there?" he asked, yawning toward the end. 

Walter glanced down at the car's clock. "Four or five hours at least." 

Adam adjusted his seat belt and stretched his legs, as much as he could in the confined area. "I have to pee." 

"Didn't you go at the last stop?" Walter asked, as he slowed down the car. 

"No, I didn't have to go then." Adam crossed his arms, pouting slightly as he stared straight ahead. 

Walter sighed and parked the car along the side of the road. 

Adam opened the car door, stepped outside and did a full body stretch. He then leaned against the car and rubbed his eyes. "It's too cold to go," he whined to Walter. 

It was one in the morning and aside from the car's light there was no one around them and no other sign of civilization. 

"Walter?" Adam asked pleadingly. 

"Adam." Walter cautioned. Adam looked back to him, lips quivering from the cold. "I'm not holding it for you, so stop looking at me like that." 

"You are no fun," Adam said, shivering slightly. "Lexi would," he informed Walter as he unzipped his pants, wiggling his hips slightly. "Ah." 

Walter just ignored him and looked at the rear view mirror. There was a light coming from the distance. It didn't appear to be a car. A motorcycle perhaps? 

"Adam, someone is coming. Hurry up." 

"Just a sec." 

"Adam!" 

"I'm coming." He got in the car and searched for the Kleenex box. 

"We'll let whomever it is pass," Walter informed him. 

The motorcycle slowed down and came to a stop behind their car. Walter searched for his gun. The dark figure on the motorcycle swung off the saddle and walked forward into the light from the headlamp. He took off his helmet and a flashing smile and green eyes were suddenly revealed to them. 

"Alex," they both said. Adam reached for the door but Skinner restrained him. "Wait. It may not be him." 

"Walter." 

"Let's be sure, okay." Still hiding the gun at his side, Skinner got out of the car. He stood by the door and waited. 

"I almost didn't reach you in time. You're being followed," Krycek told Walter as he reached for the other helmet attached to the back of the bike. "Skinner, I think it is best if I take Adam to our next stop while you run cover for us." 

Adam got out of the car, walked over to the other side and stood behind Walter. "When you didn't show up at the next stop we almost took you for dead. What happened?" 

"Bounty hunters. We must have missed each other by half-an-hour at least." Krycek walked toward them holding one of the helmets in his hands. 

"Alex, did I tell you how much I enjoyed your gift?" Adam said, moving from behind Walter. He smiled, looking slightly relieved at seeing Krycek alive and well. "God, every time I move ... it's like you were inside of me." 

"Adam, we really don't have time for this." 

Walter watched as Adam approached Krycek, bringing his arms around the other, forcing Krycek to lean forward to kiss him. Walter heard one of the men gasp and then Adam quickly stepped back and brushed the back of his hand against his lips. "Thought not." Walter thought he heard Adam say as Krycek's body started trembling and his skin started to melt, until all that was left of him was green, burning goo on the ground. 

"Like Krycek would buy me a sex toy," Adam said dismissively. "He hasn't but he did give me this." Adam showed Walter the weapon -- a stiletto. "Oh and by the way previous gifts have been books and a Wookie mug." Walter just stared at him. "If I am good, Alex promised to get me a Boba Fett helmet." Adam then smiled. "And should by some miracle I survive all of this, Alex said he'll get me the whole damn outfit even if he has to steal it from George's farm," Adam informed Walter as he dumped the bike in the ditch and walked back toward the car. "Coming." 

Walter got into the driver's seat, started the engine and got the car back on the road. He tried not to stare too much at the rear-view mirror, trying to forget the image of Krycek melting onto the ground. Adam meanwhile was busy cleaning his weapon. 

"It's incredible how something so small could destroy the indestructible." 

"So, that was the mysterious gift. I had forgotten all about it," Walter told him. 

"Would you believe, so had I?" Adam admitted sheepishly. "I mean it doesn't seem like much, I hadn't even thought I'd get a chance to use it but wham, just like Yosemite Sam, out it comes." Adam stared out the window. "I'm worried though. It isn't like Alex to be out of the loop for so long. He should have contacted us by now ... unless." Adam clenched his jaw. 

"Adam, he will be all right." 

They continued to drive in silence, both of them worried about Krycek. 

* * *

The following day they arrived at Miquelon Island. Adam had picked up his keys and mail at the small post office in town. He was welcomed by the locals like a long beloved son. 

"It's a small French fishing town," Adam had explained to Walter upon seeing his questioning look. "One generation after another have become fishermen but every once in a while you get a poet, a painter, a musician. The island is so beautiful, the sea such a temptress it's a wonder so many of the fishermen haven't turned poets, or maybe they have." Walter grinned at him. "You should listen to them as they tell you about their great mistress, the sea, how she caresses then, calls to them in their sleep until they abandon everything - family, friends, children - to again know her touch." 

"You love the sea." 

Adam laughed. "No, but I know all about obsession." 

"That still does not explain ..." Walter prodded gently. 

"I came here for a visit about four years ago. I was trekking along the coast, hopping from island to island. One of the people I befriended was this old elderly lady with feisty blue eyes and a sharp tongue. She was taking care of her grandson who was fifteen at the time, trying to give the kid a better life but there isn't really that much here especially for a kid whose painting could make Michelangelo weep." Adam shrugged. "We made a deal. She let me buy that old shack at the back of her house, providing me with meals every time I visited and," Adam shifted his feet slightly, sighing deeply, " I agree to sponsor her grandson. Voila, the Pierson scholarship fund was born." 

Walter caressed Adam's cheek before kissing him on the lips. "So how many kids have benefited from these funds?" 

"Ten." Adam told him breathlessly. "We even got a kid studying medicine, another law. International law." 

"Does Krycek know?" 

"Yeah ... Jose, well nana, died a few months back and Alex was here for the funeral. The locals, once they got over their disappointment that I wasn't marriage material for their daughters took a liking to him. It helped that Alex can drink everyone under the table and that he is able to supply some of the tallest tales I have ever heard. Mind you, maybe some of them were true." Adam tilted his head to the side in deep thought. "Anyway, welcome to my humble home." 

The shack, as Adam called it, was a small single bedroom home. Enough room for a bachelor but it would definitely feel crowded for two people. They put their bags inside as Adam quickly started to take the covers off the furnishing. 

"We somehow managed to fit the bed in the room but anything else would have been a miracle," Adam explained when he saw Walter looking at the bareness of the bedroom. "It'll get dark soon. I'll check the generator and see if it is still working. Check the cupboards will you, there should be some candles in there." 

As Adam went outside to check on the equipment, Walter opened the cupboards trying to locate the candles. It was only when he walked over to the small bookcase that he noticed a picture caught in between some books. 

He pulled gently, turning the picture over ... it was of Krycek smiling mischievously up at the camera. He was sitting among some rocks overlooking a cliff. He was wearing an old fisherman's sweater. Krycek looked happy and relaxed, and as Walter continued to look at the photograph he found it difficult to absorb this new view of Krycek. 

Walter quickly put the picture back in its place when he heard the front door open. "The generator working?" he asked. 

"Yeah, good thing too, I'll be able to check my emails. Maybe Alex ..." Adam let the statement hang as he went over to his laptop, connecting to the internet via the satellite link. Walter stood behind Adam as he typed in a few words. They waited a few minutes, passing through various secure panels until finally they got onto a special chat room for hackers and they found a message. //Got struck by a car, insurance refusing to pay for hospital bills may not make it to the wedding.// 

"Damn." 

"What?" 

"He's injured and hasn't been treated," Adam said, as he typed in his reply. //It's okay, we are thinking of eloping anyway.// Walter gave Adam a questioning look. "If he doesn't reply, I'm going after him." 

"We are going after him." Walter corrected Adam. 

Adam got up and hugged him. "Thank you." 

Walter brushed a stray hair away from Adam's eye. "Come on, let's unpack. We have some planning to do." 

* * *

A day later. 

Walter stretched on the coach. Last night Adam had slept alone on the bed, that is if he had slept at all. Adam had stayed up rather late going over some files, hacking into various government agencies, and even an educational institution called 'The Watchers.' He had also transferred money from one account into another. Walter wondered how much of this Krycek had taught him and whether this was another sign of the generational age gap that existed between him and Adam. After all, he still had problems programming the VCR, let along hacking into anything. Walter mused, the fact he could read his email was in itself a miracle. 

He got up from the coach, wearing a grey t-shirt and white briefs, he walked barefoot over to the small kitchen and prepared himself coffee. From where he stood he could clearly see into the bedroom and all that was visible on the bed was Adam's tousled hair, the rest of him was covered in blankets. 

As he sipped his coffee he heard a knock at the door and went over to investigate. He picked up his gun along the way. Walter cautiously opened the door, and immediately caught Krycek as he slid to the floor. "Alex!" 

He moved his hand to grip him better and found it covered in blood. Walter quickly picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. 

"Adam!" he yelled. 

Adam lifted his head and stretched, catching sight of Walter he stilled. "Alex?" He made room on the bed, as Walter laid Krycek's injured body on it. 

"He is bleeding profusely," Walter informed Adam as he took the blankets and placed them along Alex's left hand side. They quickly stripped Krycek of his clothes -- they were covered in blood. Somewhere in between catching Alex and carrying him, he had started to think of his former agent as Alex and not Krycek. 

"Here's the first aid kit," Adam informed him, carrying a basin of semi-warm water, towels over his shoulders, and a first aid kit under his arms. 

Adam gently turned Krycek on his side, examining his injuries. He had been hit on the side. A clean wound, the bullet had entered and left his body. 

"There should be some extra strong Tylenol in the kit, hand me some will you, Walter?" Adam lifted Alex's head. "Come on love, drink this. That's it. Drink it all." 

"Adam?" Krycek groggily asked. 

"No, it's the Grim Reaper. Now I am not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt but I promise you it is going to be okay." He quickly kissed Krycek on the forehead. 

While Walter watched, holding onto Alex to keep him from moving, Adam quickly and efficiently stitched and bandaged the wound. "I think last time we were here Alex came down with the flu. We still should have some penicillin. Hopefully that will be enough to fight off the infection he is sure to get." Adam sighed deeply. 

"When he slumped like that, for a moment I thought we had lost him." 

"I know." They both turned back and watched the gentle rise and fall of Krycek's chest, reassured by its steady rhythm. 

* * *

For two days Skinner and Adam watched over Krycek. Over the injuries that were no longer life threatening. And for those two days, they waited for a possible Consortium attack. 

Skinner looked over at Adam, who sat in front of the computer staring intently at the screen. He walked over to him, "Adam?" 

Concerned hazel eyes looked up. "I've hacked into every government account I could think of and ..." Adam paused as though unable to explain what he had uncovered. "It's silent. Consortium bank transactions, lab reports ... all normal. There hasn't been a reported UFO sighting in the past two days. Even the cornfields in England have remained untouched." 

They both found themselves glancing toward the bedroom and the injured occupant inside. 

"We are going to have to move soon." Walter rubbed Adam's shoulder and neck. Adam leaned into the touch. 

"I know." Adam turned off the computer and rubbed his tired eyes. He sighed deeply. 

They had talked about this, their need to find a better safe house. As things stood, the small island community provided them with only some form of protection. The town folks who consider Adam somewhat of a local celebrity would make strangers asking questions about them unwelcome. 

Adam stood up and paced the room. There were things he had to do. Plan. A certain St. Bernard to shake off, Adam thought as he peaked at Walter. "Walter, when I come into my inheritance I will need to have contacts within the Bureau. Contacts I can trust and there is nobody I trust more than you." 

Hearing this Walter blushed, slightly. He then paused and reflected on what Adam had said, or more precisely, had left unsaid. "No." Walter shook his head. "I'm going with you. Both of you. Don't even think about leaving me behind." 

"It is not like I have much of a choice. This all around Consortium inactivity ..." Adam was worried, what if he had missed something during one of his internet searches? 

"More of a reason I should be staying here, with you." Walter refused to leave Adam's side. He was not willing to take a chance on Benjamin's son losing his life because he, Walter Skinner, had not been there to protect him. 

"No, he's right," said a harsh raspy voice, from the side of the room. They both immediately rushed to Alex's side. Krycek was breathing heavily from the exertion of leaving the sick room. "You need to go back to the Bureau," 

"Alex!" 

"Damn it, Krycek! Do you have a death wish?" 

"Fuck!" Alex swatted off their attempts to help him to the couch. "Look, Adam is right. If you go AWOL and lose your job as a result of this, who's going to help me bring down those bastards?" 

"Mulder." Skinner told them and instantly regretted it. From both their expressions it seemed he had given them the wrong answer. 

"You got to be kidding me. Aside from the fact Mulder hates me and is too trigger happy for my comfort, he has absolutely no credibility within the Bureau, Walter. No contacts. No friends." 

"He is a respected agent," Walter argued coming dangerously close to shaking them both. 

"By whom?" demanded Krycek. He was so fucken tired of everyone viewing Mulder as this Saint. "Mulder should have lost his job years ago. The only reason he kept it was because of Daddy." 

"Alex," Adam admonished, mouthing the words 'not now.' 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Walter looked at one then the other, confused. 

"Never mind." Adam's hand rested on Alex's forearm, pinching it slightly. 

"Seriously, Walter, would you trust Adam's life in Mulder's hands?" Krycek looked at Walter expectantly, already knowing the answer. 

With hardly a pause Walter answered him, "No." Right now the only person he trusted outside himself in being able to protect Adam was Krycek. 

"All right, here's the plan ..." Krycek grabbed the pen and paper from the coffee table and started to draw out the details of the plan. 

"You should be in bed," Adam told him as he lifted Krycek's shirt to check on the wound. 

"Quit that," Alex moved away from Adam's searching hands. He shot a glare at the younger man. "Only four days have passed since the night of the attack and our escape from Manhattan. Walter, you will have to make your way back to the States on your own, contact the Bureau and tell them you lost us somewhere in Maine. You may want to contact Scully and have her pick you up, lending you some credibility. While everyone searches for us along the U.S. coastline, we will be able to travel safely to our next destination." 

"Which will be?" Walter didn't like where this conversation was heading. 

"Sorry, can't share that info with you, and before you start yelling at me, the least you know the better it will be for all concerned. I can't afford having you compromised." Walter stared at him, still not convinced. "We both know getting Adam out of hiding is going to be trickier than going into hiding." Alex paused, suddenly out of breath. He winced slightly. 

"Alex?" both men asked, concerned. 

"Never mind. Come on, we don't have all night to plan this ..." 

* * *

Five months had passed since the last time Walter had seen either men and with Adam's birthday fast approaching, Walter found himself anxiously waiting for a phone call informing him that Adam was alive and well. 

Walter picked up a folder from his desk and walked over to the filing cabinet. Surely he hadn't made a mistake in trusting Krycek? This was a question Walter wrestled with on a daily basis ever since he had left Adam with Krycek on Miquelon Island. 

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." 

Kim entered carrying a small package. "This just arrived." She left it on the desk. 

Walter waited for her to close the door behind her before he looked at the package, noting its postmark date and opened it up. Inside there was a small cellular phone, with a post-it note attached. 

//Cell phone untraceable. Go to the gas station located at Downey street, ten blocks from your home. Inside, in the restroom, you will find another package waiting for you. Call me at this number and wait for further instructions.// 

Looking down at the message, two thoughts instantly came to mind: this is a trap and Krycek has finally come through. Walter unlocked the filing cabinet and took out a spare gun. 

Either way he was going in prepared. 

* * *

Halfway to his house, after work, Walter stopped at the gas station. If anyone was following him, they would think he stopped to fill up for gas. 

In the restroom, he searched for the package. Checked in the trashcan, behind the toilet -- nothing. Walter looked up and stared at the ceiling. No. Krycek wouldn't have put it there, would he? Walter looked around the restroom. Spotting the broom outside the stall he grabbed hold of it, aiming it toward the ceiling and one by one lifting up the ceiling tiles. Finally one tile just above the toilet seat, refuse to budge. 

Walter stood on the toilet seat, using the broom lifted the tile next to one that had remained in place and lifted it up, moving it the side, noticing a package at the edge of the open tile. Using the broom, he tapped the package until it was knocked to the ground. This done he put the ceiling cover back in place, got off the toilet seat and picked up the package from where it had fallen. 

There was a note attached. 

//Take off your clothes. All of your clothes and put on these things. Leave your glasses and watch behind. You are wearing a bug. Walk out of the station, and call me.// 

Ten minutes later, Skinner walked out of the restroom, wearing practically the same clothes he had that morning, except that these were brand new. Anyone observing from a distance would not know the difference. He crossed the street and dialled the number he had been given. The phone rang once before someone picked it up. 

"It is about time. I thought you'd be anxious to see him, Walter." Krycek stated, sounding somewhat breathless. 

"Where are you? Is Adam all right?" 

"He's fine, cheerfully so. Did you follow the instructions I gave you." 

"Yes, Alex." 

"Good. Good. Wait for me at the corner of Schumacher and Victoria, I'll be driving a black Volkswagen." 

"Alex ..." 

"It is two blocks from where you now are, Walter." 

"How did you ..." 

"I bugged your phone. Been following you since you left the Bureau. Krycek, out." 

Walter stared at the phone, shook his head and made his way over to the rendezvous point. 

Eight minutes later a car appeared. It seemed he had arrived just in time. The car stopped in front of him. Krycek signalled to Walter. "Get in." 

Krycek waited for Walter to get in the car all the while checking his rear view mirror. "Take out the gun in the glove compartment. It's yours." They drove in silence, no more words exchanged. When they were finally driving on the highway, Krycek relaxed and gave Walter a devil-may-care smile. 

"Where is Adam?" Skinner asked, ignoring the smile on Alex's lips. 

"Safe. We will join him," Krycek checked his watch. "In an hour." 

Sometime later they drove toward the edge of the city, entering a four-story abandon warehouse, a clothing factory now closed. They parked their car. Krycek tossed a flashlight at him. 

"We're changing cars. Adam should be waiting inside." They entered the building, Krycek turned the flashlight on and off three times, aiming the light in the direction of a discarded machinery on the far side of the open room. When there was no return flash, Krycek frowned slightly. 

"What?" Walter whispered, noticing how cautiously Krycek approached the area with his gun in one hand ready to fire. 

"There is no sign of Adam." Krycek, now leaning against the wall, took in the quiet scene. He tilted his head to the side and indicated for Walter to follow him. 

They walked down the warehouse, taking cover here and there. They climbed the steel stairs and went into opposite directions, silently agreeing to meet later at the entrance of the building. Both were concerned about Adam's safety but there was little they could do now, except try to find him or try to find clues to his disappearance. 

Growing concerned and unable to locate Adam, Walter walked back to the where he had first separated from Krycek. Suddenly he could hear voices coming from below 

Walter walked toward the steel railing and looked down to the main floor. Krycek was there, but so too were three other men, two of whom were holding Adam. 

Walter backed away from the railing, unobserved by the occupants below. Clipping the gun Krycek had given him, Walter calculated that he would have a clear shot on two of the men. He could only now hope that Krycek would be fast enough to tackle Adam to the ground, for safety. 

One of the men circled Krycek, his distinctive Australian accent resonating throughout the building. 

"It has been some time since I have had the pleasure of seeing you, Krycek. Some time indeed." A hand reached out to caress Krycek's cheek just as Alex turned away from the intrusive touch. 

The man laughed and turned his attention toward Adam. 

Adam tried to step away but he was being held firmly by the other two thugs. 

"So, this is the thing that has been threatening to take down the Consortium." The man took out his gun and instead of aiming it at Adam directed it toward Krycek. The man then stared at Adam, watching his reaction. Taunting him. "Humans are so fragile." 

"Whatever you are, just know I will bring you down." Adam warned, seemly unafraid of the other man standing before him. 

The man fired his gun, hitting Krycek on the knee. Krycek screamed in pain falling to the ground, hard. He then bit his lip, drawing blood. 

Adam stood stoically trying to ignore Krycek's pain, preparing himself for the outcome. For death. But instead, the man with the gun approached him, his hand coming out to caress Adam's lips. "They are soft as butterfly wings." Before anyone could react, the man leaned over and kissed Adam, his arms coming around the younger man, who struggle in the embrace. 

The man then wavered and crumbled to Adam's feet as though spent. Adam began to tremble and shake. The thugs whom had been holding Adam in check stepped back. Freeing him. 

Adam looked around him, confused. 

Just as Walter thought things could not get any stranger, Adam screamed in pain as a thin visible blue electrical current travelled throughout his body. Adam stretched out his arms and his body levitated a few feet off the ground. A rush of wind surrounded him and the electrical current, in and around Adam, struck out in all directions. It was as though an electrical storm had been trapped inside the warehouse, trapped inside Adam, seeking an outlet for escape. 

Upstairs, still by the railing, Walter looked for cover; unable to find a safe place, he stood there and watched as Adam continued to scream and as Krycek moved cautiously toward him, dragging his injured body through the wind and debris. 

And just as it had suddenly began, it stopped. 

Walter aimed his gun toward the Consortium thugs, knowing the next few minutes would be crucial. 

Krycek meanwhile reached out toward Adam who had fallen to the ground, but Krycek then seemed to flinch away from him, shaking his head and crying out, "No! God. No!" Terror filled voice. 

Adam ignored Krycek and stood awkwardly. He raised his hand to his face and flexed it. He looked down at his body and moved one leg. It was as though he was testing his reflexes and all the while, Krycek dragged himself away from Adam, leaving behind a trail of blood. And from where Walter stood, he watched as Krycek's face paled, his eyes showing fear. 

Walter needed to move. Get Adam and Krycek to safety, especially Krycek who seemed to be going into shock, from the blood he had lost and from whatever he had found while staring into Adam's eyes. As Krycek continue to look at Adam as though he was the devil incarnated, Walter fired his gun in the direction of one of the thugs just as Adam turned his head toward the sound. The bullet stopped midway. It simply seemed to hang there as though held by invisible strings. 

Krycek yelled in warning, "Walter, get out of here. Now!" 

But it was too late because now Walter understood what had frightened Krycek. 

For Adam was staring at him and his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, were changing, turning black. 

A frighteningly black dye had appeared swirling around Adam's eyes until finally that is all one saw, the alien that was now inside Adam. 

To be continued .... 

* * *

Next chapter Black Plague.  
Yeah, I'm Evil. 

A grin a day keeps the doctor away  
A tube of Smarties makes brain cells party 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erika 


End file.
